


The Lessons We Learn Together

by typingnoises



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Era Trio, Humor, Interrelated One-Shots, Meeting Hermione's Parents, Missing Moments, Romione Centric, Summer Holiday, They are friends first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typingnoises/pseuds/typingnoises
Summary: A collection of interrelated one-shots centered around Ron and Hermione's conversations when Harry is not around. Ron is enamored by Hermione's knowledge of the muggle world just as she is about Ron's experience in  magical world. These are the sparse occasions on which they were alone and were comfortable as friends. Over time they grow into more than that.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. I-missed-you-but-now-i’m-excited- Summer 1994

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Ron and Hermione are never quite alone in the books because the story is told from Harry's perspective. This makes seeing their relationship develop from friendship to romance very hard. I wanted to see what their interactions would be like if Harry were absent. He seems to act like a intermediary between them making it weird to imagine these two doing anything but budding heads. They get along in such a unique way without Harry to such a point I had to write about it to explain it.

“Are you sure Ronald that she’s arriving now? Surely she could be running late”

Ron looks back at his mother through the window. He and Hermione had made plans before summer to spend half of their holiday at Mr. and Mrs. Granger’s house then the other half at The Burrow. They planned it so they could spend more time with each other without school work and still get time to spend with their families during the little break they got from school. Hermione mentioned that her parents kept receiving letters from her in school solely focused about her two best mates. She explained how they were mildly worried about 'the influence two boys could have on their only daughter'. In all honesty, Hermione could have sworn her parents forced her to bring Ron to their house. 

“Mum, Hermione is incapable of being late, she’ll be here at 10 to help me grab my stuff”.

Molly scoffed continuing at the kitchen sink and yelled back in response, “Remind me again why I shouldn’t use the floo intead?”  
Ron sighed on the front stoop tired of repeating back at his mother, “because Hermione’s parents want to make sure she’s ‘safe’ here at the burrow, besides we’re taking the Floo back,” Ron hushes his voice to himself “not to mention idea of a magic hasn’t quite seeped into their thick skulls yet”. 

Then as if on cue Hermione’s parents rolled in front of the burrow making a slow calculated stop in front of Ron. Right on time he thought. He could see through the window of the car a woman with a finely powdered face and tight ringed curls next to a man with tightly slicked back hair and a softly slumped face. The two appeared tired like most adults Ron had seen, but definitely more friendly, sort of like those nice shop owners who pawned children sweets for being good kids. These were people who were content with simpleness. Quite odd for the lot who raised Hermione. 

Now standing back up on the stoop Ron watched as a back door swung open revealing a bushy-haired Hermione Granger.

“Ron!” she exclaimed quickly making her advancements towards him with a wide grin plastered on her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a I-missed-you-but-now-i’m-excited hug. Ron returned the favor by encasing her back with his arms respectfully being sure not to hug her too tightly. When they seperated Ron and Hermione gave the other a soft pat on the back as they were met with Mr. Granger. 

“Nice to finally meet you Ron, Hermione’s been talking all about you,” he extended his hand to Ron as he firmly grasped it back.  
“You too Mr. Granger,” Ron replied in the most respectful tone he could muster. He could almost see the unease in his friend out of the corner of his eye. If he messes this up, it's going to be hard for Hermione to balance their friendship and her parents' tolerance.  
“You can call him Ben dear,” corrected Hermione’s mother, joining her husband standing like statues, “he’s just being a tad bit protective”.  
“Julia…” replied Ben with an attempted teasing tone, “I’m just trying to scare him away from our Hermione that's all”.  
Hermione stiffened next to Ron blushing furiously, “Dad!”

Ben chuckled at his daughter’s disposition and the mortification on Ron's face, then the front door swung open revealing a smiling Molly Weasley. 

“Come in! Come in!” 

Mr. and Mrs. Granger were enamored by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. In the similar way Ron is with Harry. Both excited to explain the ins and outs of muggle and magic worlds. How the two are bonded in the same reality, yet one is often unknowing of the other. 

Ron and Hermione excuse themselves from the conversation to go sit in Ron's room. 

"Honestly Ron you need to pick up your clothes. You can't work your mother like this!" she suggested. 

Ron rolled his eyes, expecting this sort of reaction, "Oi! I'm cleaning up right now! With the conversation our parents are having, we'll be here til' sunset".

Hermione sighs as she observes Ron's numerous posters on the walls. She understands quidditch, basic rules and teams, but she never quite grasped Ron's love for a team destined to lose every game. 

"So the Chudley Cannons," she starts. 

"What about them?" asked Ron, stumbling around the room to pick up trousers and other items from the floor onto his bed. 

"Why do you like them so much?" asks Hermione, now folding anything that wasn't underwear. 

Ron starts stuffing trousers after shirts after anything else into the bag, already impatient with packing. 

He replies, "I saw them in the Prophet as a kid. The Keeper at the time, Kanen Li, resigned from the team and all the Chudley Cannons fans were disgusted with his disloyalty. People today are still mad about it. I liked how the team has a sort of family part of it. They have loyal players, they don't trade or sell contracts. It's clean."

Hermione sort of sat there interested in his thoughtful answer. She smiled understanding how Ron valued community and family more than the ranking of the team. 

"That sounds nice," she replies ,"but wouldn't it be easier to root for a team you know will win?". 

Ron had zipped up his bag by the time she asked this question. 

"Yes, but then I wouldn't get the thrill of winning if my team always wins". 

Hermione nods in understanding. 

"Wish Harry was with us," he added. 

Hermione sighs, thinking about how fun it would be to spend more time with Harry as she would with Ron this holiday. But she appreciates having what she's got. Well as long as they don't pull on the other's hair too much. Which is obviously inevitable.

"Me too."


	2. Letters addressed To the One Hermione Granger - Summer 1993

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in note form and is in no way intended to be perfect grammar. Hopefully you enjoy the characterization. The rest of this work will not be in this format.

To The One Hermione Granger  
Hope you liked that top bit, saw it in some smart book I found open on Percy’s bed. My summer has been a dud so far, Fred and George have already tried to impale me with a broomstick, Ginny is constantly pulling on my robes and bugging me with questions, and Bill and Charlie are yet to come home. Dammit. Sorry ‘bout the purple stain at the top corner of the parchment. Ginny slapped George and he dropped Fizzing Flankin’ juice all over MY DAMN DESK! This is my last piece of parchment so it’ll have to do until I go to the parchment shop tomorrow. Mum and Dad had their anniversary today so chaos runs like a boar on pepper-up potion around these parts. How is your parents? Anything you do has to be better than what I go through everyday here. Sometimes I wish I had a small family like you, no annoying siblings, no pranks, no people you miss. Blimey it sounds like heaven!

Ron 

Dear Ron, 

Seriously you need to appreciate what you have. My parents don’t understand me, not in a like the typical teenagery way but from a magical point of view. I can transfigure cauldrons into living, breathing creatures and they praise me the same as they would if I made my bed. They don't see how difficult every spell is. It’s almost as if I’m just some flat renter who happens to be living in their home.  
~ Hermione

Dear Ron, 

Sorry about that ramble just now, I just had a row with my parents. I just mean to say that your family is so loving and involved with one another compared to mine. Besides mine are never home anyways. I wouldn’t be writing this if I knew they could come barging into my room any second now. Ever since I’ve left for Hogwarts it seems that even on vacations they don’t seem to connect with me the way the used to. We are starting to have less and less in common.  
Anyways I ran into one of my old primary schoolmates today at the supermarket and it’s peculiar seeing how much I’ve changed. We used to be the same person until I left for Hogwarts. I told her about being in some boarding school off in Scotland and she couldn’t quite figure out why I was hanging out to boys like you and Harry. Interesting how people change.

I don’t like the opening on your last letter, you're trying too hard to be smart. The ‘The’ on your letter isn't supposed to be capitalized and you're missing a comma. 

Your friend,  
Hermione 

To The One Hermione Granger  
What do you mean by ‘trying too hard to be smart’? It was a bloody joke Hermione! Besides, not everyone can be as smart as you Ms. Know-It-All.  
Anyways, don’t get too down about your parents not understanding you. I’m sure they appreciate the witch you are Hermione. Like you said, you can turn cats into forks and if that doesn’t amaze them I don’t know what will. Your right, maybe my family isn’t that bad but remember to appreciate what you have too. You know what, let’s make a pact. I will appreciate what I have if you will too. 

Ron

Dear Ron, 

Who are you and what have you done to my best friend? I’m joking of course but thank you for helping me out with your last letter. Only you can aggressively critique my words then compliment me after. You really proved that girl from the supermarket wrong when that arrived. You are a smashing friend Ron Weasley and please don’t ever pull the Ms. Know-It-All card again, I hate it. I wonder what Harry is doing right now. Guess we won’t know until we see him next term.

Your Best Friend,  
Hermione Granger

P.S. Honestly do I really need to spell it out to you! It’s ‘To the One Hermione Granger,’ nothing more, nothing less. Anyways, why do you say that? Makes you sound awfully pretentious. 

To The One Hermione Granger  
What the hell does pretentious mean? And yes I am cursing on paper so you can’t smack me on the head like you do in Flitwick’s. Anyways my mum is threatening me to invite you over for christmas. We’re probably going to stay at school but she keeps insisting that woman. And you’d figure a smart one like yourself would figure out why I use ‘the one’ hermione granger in my letters. Well, while we’re at the whole compliments thing from your last letter, it's because you’re the only Hermione Granger and I don’t forget that, unlike some else(yes you). I know your parents are giving you a hard time about where you spend your breaks, I can read between the lines. Get it, cause we’re writing letters? Nevermind that. As for harry, I figure he’s poking Dudley’s fat arse with his wand.  
Ron

Dear Ron,

It's 'To the One Hermione Granger, '! PLEASE GET IT RIGHT! Also there's at least one other Hermione out there. I can't be the only one. 

Your Best Friend,  
Hermione

To the one hermione Granger,

You are the only Hermione that can get top marks in our class and value education like its life itself. 

Ron

RONALD!

You're misspelling that phrase just to mess with me aren't you!

From Hermione 

To the One Hermione Granger,

What are you talking about?

Ron


	3. Muggle London Tour- Mid Summer 1995

Ron Weasley walked down the crowded street. His nostrils attempting to accustom to the car exhaust puffing beside him on the road. He looked back down to the letter in his hand, cupping the other over his eyes to block out the noon sunlight. He continued deciphering the location she had written for him the day before. He felt a tap on his right shoulder seeing a tired and graying woman in a pink trench coat. 

“Scuse’ me young man where could I find this street?” asked the woman pointing at a colorful map.

Of course Ron avoided conversation with muggles in fear of...well..awkward conversation, but it wasn’t like he was going to be rude. 

“Sorry ma'am wish I could help but I’m not from around here,” replied Ron hoping to get away as soon as possible. Where’s Hermione when you need her. 

The woman didn’t seem very satisfied, she looked down at Ron’s map in his hand begrudgingly accepting he was no help to her then staring him very unsettlingly deep into his eyes. 

“Ron!”

Ron felt a great relief at the familiar voice. Hermione would get him out of this situation. He immediately turned in her direction being met with a flurry of brown hair coming up to wrap her arms around his shoulders in a brief affectionate hug. 

“What seems to be the trouble here?” said Hermione, looking between Ron and the Pink Lady.

The woman said nothing just turning away to ask some other poor soul for directions. 

Hermione beamed back at Ron with a confused expression.

“What’s wrong with her?”

“Merlin knows,” huffed Ron, “Now could you please just invite me to your house next time and walk me here yourself? Cause if London’s full of people like her, I dunno know if I could handle walking on my own”. 

Hermione laughed at Ron’s remark and pulled him towards the direction of her favorite bakery. 

“Hermione! It’s been so long!” exclaimed the clerk woman.  
“Mrs. Annborugh you know I’ve missed you,” beamed Hermione, “I’ve just come back from school”. 

Mrs. Annborugh sprung to the case where the treats were displayed for sale. She swiftly picks out treats she knew were Hermione’s usual. With a spring of her step the portly woman placed the plate of goods in front of Hermione before punching down the order in the register. 

Ron had his hands in his pockets content to himself in this new environment standing behind Hermione.  
“Who’s this young man Hermione?” asked Mrs. Annborugh insinuating Hermione and Ron were together. 

Hermione turned back at Ron shrugging off the woman’s words, “This is my best friend Ron from school, I’m showing him around London”. 

“Best friend huh,” the woman said done with her teasing, “Well what do you fancy dear?”

When Ron opened his mouth to ask for one of the cupcakes in the corner, Hermione interrupted, “I’ll get him two blueberry scones and a slice of Victoria Sponge”. 

Mrs. Annborugh turned around and gathered her order as Hermione set her money on the counter.

“Oi! Hermione! I can order myself!” Ron exclaimed half amused half distraught.  
“And eat that cupcake in the corner? I don’t think so,” she bantered back her voice raising an octave higher, “plus I’m the one paying”. 

Ron lifted his eyebrows in a mock pout as Hermione scoffed and giggled. Ron grabbed his plate of warm treats following her as she walked to the table closest to the street. She knew sitting by the wide window would allow for Ron to see and engage with the muggle culture, after all that's what they were doing there anyway. She saw his eyes wander out the window in curiosity. His head follows every car and double-decked bus. 

“So is it like I’ve described?” asked Hermione placing her fork into the edge of her breakfast muffin. 

Ron continued to take glances at the various passer-bys observing their luggage, clothes, and purse held dogs. Hermione loved to see him like this. So engaged and amazed at what her world had to offer. Even back at Hogwarts she offered little facts about muggle culture she knew would pique his interest. He enjoys an interactive experience over textbook, verbal over the non-verbal, this boy has an imagination, yet prefers the tangible over the fictional. This would teach him more about the world than any parchment would, of course, how could Hermione refuse to share this with him. 

“Exactly,” replied Ron eyes bright with curiosity, “Merlin’s beard! What is that girl wearing!?!”

Hermione’s eyes darted to the girl walking by wearing tight shorts and a shirt that left very little to the imagination. Hermione slapped Ron’s face away from the window scolding him firmly.

“God you can be such a-a” Hermione stuttered until she found a suitable word to describe Ron, “boy! You can be such a BOY Ron Weasley!”. 

There was a pause between them as Ron’s face began to increasingly redden as it did before he exploded into a burst of laughter. 

“When am I not Hermione!?!” 

“Ron this is not funny!”

He continued his inflated laughter, “Yes, it is.”

“No it’s not”.

“Yes it is”.

“No it’s not!”

‘YES IT ISSS” 

“Shut up you arse!” 

Hermione punctuated her final word with a giggle surrendering to Ron’s laughter. This is why she likes him so much. That’s the thing about boys her primary school friends would never understand. That they are useless pricks who can’t help but care for anyone who’s willing to listen and laugh when you least expect it. Or laugh when you need it.


	4. Rumors from Gryffindor Tower- January 2, 1995

“Psst. Hermione.” whispered Ron peeking over the top of her book. 

“What-” she says as Ron forcibly snatches her book and closes it. Hermione takes notice that he placed a finger on the page she was reading. 

“Shh! He might hear you,” he whispered. 

“Who are you talking-”

“Dean. Last night him and Seamus were talking about Ginny and I think he might...ya know...” he puckers his lips in a kissy face. His friend cringes.

“Seamus?” asked Hermione, clearly confused at Ron's suggestion. 

“No. Dean."

“What? No he can’t.” she denied with full certainty. 

Ron isn't the type to gossip. For Hermione, she hears more drama in the girls' dormitories in a night than she ever could from four issues of Witch Weekly. But Ron respects people, he chooses to stay out of rumors because he doesn't want to spread false information. 

Ron continues, “That’s what I mean. Ginny can’t possibly-” 

“That’s not what I meant Ron...I mean...well…" 

“What Hermione?” he said, now understanding she knows more about this than he assumed. 

“I think they might be...well”

“Spit Hermione.” 

“Not here.”

She makes for the exit of the common room, to which Ron follows suit quickly. 

"What?" he insists upon Hermione for her answer. 

"Seamus sort of has a thing for...Dean" she said as if it were taboo to gossip to anyone but her trusted friends. 

"What!" replied Ron a little too loudly. 

"Some girls were talking about it in the dorms. And honestly I think Dean might know."

"Oh no! I don't want Ginny mixed up in this!"

"Ginny can take care of herself," Hermione reminds him. 

"If they do like each other then...well...I'd be cool with it." said Ron shrugging off his previous panic.

"That's only because it doesn't involve your sister," chuckled Hermione. 

"Hey! Ginny deserves better than Dean or Seamus," Ron weakly justified. 

They heard footsteps coming from down the hall and scurried back to the common room through the portrait. 

They sat together on the couch by the fire. Hermione was occupied with her book, whilst Ron was fiddling with a marble muggle chess piece the girl had gifted him from a long retired set at her home. It was a knight.

"Hermione," he says to get her attention. 

"Yes?"

"You know Seamus and Dean would work pretty well together. They seem like really good mates". 

"Yes they probably would," she replied with a small smile.


	5. Our Futures are Uncertain- June 1995

Ron and Hermione sat together in her room in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Ron's room was of course a little messy most of the time and he preferred to not let Hermione see that. They normally stayed in each other's rooms when it wasn't meal time. The looming cloud of the future and unraveling presence of the Dark Lord weighed on their bodies and hearts. Close company was good enough to stave away the emotions since they weren't quite overwhelming yet. But God knows what Harry's thinking now. 

They laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling in casual silence. A silence that had a myriad of different internal conversations yelling and talking over one another.

"Ron?" asked Hermione to get his attention. 

"Yes?" 

"Do you feel like we missed out on our entire childhoods?" she asked thoughtfully, "sometimes I feel like weㅡ "  
"Never had a chance." replied Ron as if he had familiarized himself with the topic long ago. 

"Yeah," she agreed neutrally. 

"I used to think about that day from our first year where we went down that trapdoor. Harry could've died. You could've died. We could've died. " he said with familiarity of the subject. Hermione frowns in pity at the idea of him carrying these dark thoughts throughout his life. It was so very...not Ron? It is him, and his thoughts, it's just...he never sounded like he was...well…traumatized. 

Hermione continued, "We knew what we were risking. And that decision alone was misguided and we were young, and certainly not bright enough to go in there. Those traps were built to withstand the strongest witches and wizards. Sometimes I think we were lucky we made it out alive".

Ron turns to face Hermione, "We were. I think that was the last day I spent as a kid."

Hermione looked into his vulnerable eyes. She understood him. He laughed and joked to make others happy because he understood the pain they all held within themselves. He laughed to numb the pain, and he was fine with that. 

"I wouldn't trade it though, for a different life with different friends" she continues. 

Ron smiles, "me too". Then they both look to the ceiling again. 

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" 

"Our futures are unclear. I can't decide if I should imagine a life after this war if it may never happen," he admits. 

There's a bit of silence while Hermione gathers her thoughts, "how about imagining a life where You-Know-Who died?". 

Ron was glad that his friend chose to lighten the conversation. 

"Like what? My family? Job?" he asked. 

"Anything!" she said gaining more cheer in her voice. 

"I'd want kids, definitely two or three. I'm for sure not carrying on the Weasley family tradition of overpopulation," he replies jokingly. 

Hermione laughs along. 

"Oh! And maybe I'd become an auror!" 

"We both know you don't have the endurance" she says having a go with him. 

"Oi! You're talking to the Gryffindor Keeper right here!" 

They both laugh. After the silence of the room took over again Hermione spoke. 

"I'd always imagined working in the ministry: i'm going to update laws and help people"

Ron gave an affirmative response.

The one thing they didn't want to talk about, was marriage. Most people met their person at school. Both of them had yet to spot that specific someone and neither of them were brave enough to bring it up.


	6. Where do we go from here?- Summer 1996

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these one-shots are out of order so I'm sorry that I jump around in the timeline.

“Hermione, it’s a beautiful day get your nose out of that book,” said Ron taking a seat next to Hermione under an oak tree. 

The two were off in the hills behind the burrow where they weren’t too far away to be kidnapped discreetly, but not too close to where they had no privacy. Still it seems unreal, the aspect that killers with noses like bloodhounds were after  _ them _ .

“Ron I need to study up before we leave for the horcruxes. It’s better that I know more now than having to learn half-way through the journey. What if one fact I could have learned a month before, becomes the difference between life or death”. 

Ron sighed at her logic again, reminded of their grave predicament. Hermione’s bluntness always got on his nerves. But this time, it just hurt. 

“What you  _ need _ Hermione is to clear your head. This may as well be the last peaceful day we can enjoy before maybe...one of us...you know…” Ron trailed off at the haunting thought. Of course he still insists on saving Hermione from consuming herself in stress.

Hermione shivered at the mention and met Ron’s blue eyes over her right shoulder. It’s not like she never noticed the curve of his freckled nose, his scarlett eyelashes, or his little tuft of crimson hair that stood out from the orange tinge of his head before, it’s just that if this past year has taught her anything, it’s that she needs to see life to the fullest now. And accepting her feelings for her red-haired best friend was a part of that. Today she can’t worry about denying the inevitable. Doing so would be denying herself acceptance of who she is. 

“Hermione.” 

“Yes?” 

“I need you t-to know something”

Ron looked away from Hermione in attempt to calm the nerves. He needed to tell her, before something happens to any of them.

“What Ron? Anything happen?”

He didn’t reply.

“Goodness sake Ron you can’t just say something like that and leave me here to wait,” Hermione was on a short fuse with him since she started thinking about how she’s going to survive in the same tent as her best mates. Specifically without anything to satisfy each of their unique needs. Ron’s being food, Hermione’s being mental exercises, and Harry’s being distraction from the moment at hand.

Several moments pass as Ron slouches down. 

“That's it, I’m going,” Hermione says, the weight of the air between them crushing her. 

She stands up and walks away. Hermione doesn’t need Ron’s emotional distraction at a time like this. She can’t be worrying about their relationship now when she could be learning survival skills. Bury herself in work to distract herself from impending doom. Seemed like a good plan. Ron strides up after her and puts himself between Hermione and the path back to the Burrow. She stops in her tracks and meet his eyes. Ron saw the red in her face, the frustration he was so accustomed to seeing during their common rows, but this time he had to do something to stop her from from leaving him. 

Ron knew they both needed closure on their relationship, something that said they got where they needed to be and if anything happens, at least they did what they could. 

Ron swallows as he musters up the courage to take Hermione’s lips in a kiss. Everything they have ever done together has led to this moment. From the moment they met on the train, to their little moments of trust, and to time Ron stood up to Malfoy. 

Hermione grips Ron’s face with her right hand to hold onto him firmly in place.

Perhaps they first loved each other the time when they first rowed, or helped each other out with schoolwork, or first brushed skin.

Ron grasps one hand at Hermione’s waist and the other wraps around her back to her shoulder. 

Or when they got comfortable sharing personal matters, or that time Hermione was petrified, or when they played wizard’s chess. 

It all added up to this exact moment where they both loved one another in a romantic way. 

Ron was the first to end the kiss leaving Hermione's chin still up, waiting for more. He smiles at her, and she grins back. 

“I love you,” said Ron, Hermione looked back in panic. “wait-I-don’t-wanna-rush-you-or-anythi-” Hermione laughs to cut Ron off. 

After a moment he repeats,“I love you Hermione” and she chuckles again.

They leaned in for another kiss basking in the weight being lifted off their shoulders. 

It was an unfortunate moment when they both agreed they shouldn't continue. Harry needn't to know where their relationship has gone, nor should he worry about it. Ron was afraid about how he could hurt Hermione if anything were to happen to him, as Hermione confided in a fantasy to where they were able to continue. But they both agree that they have something to look forward to if they both make it out alive. 


	7. Saying Sorry- August 1995

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ron and Hermione are studying, Hermione does something that makes Ron sad. She needs to learn how her best friend is worth more than she had previously led on.

Hermione and Ron sat together in the library, reviewing information from the end of their fifth year they might’ve forgotten. Well, more so what Ron had forgotten, but that’s besides the point. Hermione was keen on reviewing the subject material anyway and Ron’s success was important to her. Harry was of course absent again because he’d gone out to brood in his dormitory over Umbridge’s new reign of terror. 

“Why the hell do I need to know the mating behavior of a Niffler?” 

“Historically they are notorious for thefts in a householdㅡ   
“I know that,” Ron says, cutting her off.   
Hermione continues, “and knowing how they mate leads to knowing where they nest and therefore where your missing stuff is. Goodness Ron don’t interrupt me.”

He sighs. He knows he can’t complain back lest he lose his only study partner. 

“I’ll just make sure I don't live wherever these things are.”

“And where do they live?” asked Hermione expectantly.

Ron’s brain goes blank.

“Exactly. Well, actually, I’m not sure either. I think any grassy area since they like to burrow, but I think it’s anywhere near a town too…”

“Golly gee Hermione! You didn’t know! How does the reat Granger not know!” he says jokingly. 

“Well you didn’t know at first so...take that!”

They go on like that for a while. Ron questioned why these classes are important and Hermione responded with textbook grade answers. 

“That was a hard one! Congratulations Ron! How?” he said after Ron replied correctly to a trick question for History of Magic. 

“I’ll let you know I got the third top marks on that particular test!”

Hermione looked shocked and rather surprised. 

“Blimey Hermione don’t give me that face!” groaned Ron miserably. 

“What!?”

“You have that look on your face like you were surprised at something competent I did. I’m not stupid you know.” 

“No I did not!” defended Hermione. Offended at Ron for criminalizing her. 

“Yes you did Hermione,” he said sincerely.

She sucked in a breath and held it. He was right, no denying it, but Hermione’s ego was too big to let him win. Right before she retorted, she saw how his face drooped like a puppy. He just wants her to see that he’s more than that. And Hermione apologized.


End file.
